


You Dun Goofed, Lance (Locker Room Shenanigans)

by BrujitaMagica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Changing Clothes, Crossdressing, Gen, Genderswap, boy dressed as girl, bras, but uh not in the usual kinky sexy sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrujitaMagica/pseuds/BrujitaMagica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance notices her friend Katie Gunderson lacks a little something, and she gets curious. I left Lance's name the same because I didn't want to write an alternative lol.<br/>Short, no shipping. Genderbent.<br/>Not as dirty as it sounds, you pervert!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Dun Goofed, Lance (Locker Room Shenanigans)

**Author's Note:**

> I just... really like feminine passing guys. #bless
> 
> Sent this to fuckingfuckhead on Messenger, and she asked me if I wanted to post it here. I said I might, and she told me to "do it ho". So... I did. Haha
> 
> I DID want to draw this, but I guess writing it was easier. :P

Lance stripped her t-shirt over her head, revealing her lacy, dark blue bra. Katie became rigid and tense. The tanned girl noticed this and became concerned. "What's wrong Katie?" she asked. "It's not like anything you haven't seen before, right?" 

' _That's right_ ,' the bespectacled girl chided herself. ' _You have to play the part_.'

"Of c-course not. Say, that's a cute bra..." she pointed at the navy garment. "Oh, you like it?" Lance smiled. "You can borrow it sometime. What's your size? I think I'm a bit bigger than you though," she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. "Not to sound mean or anything."

Her size? She hadn't even gotten measured... She barely understood the numbers in front of the letters! "Oh, I'm... uh, I don't really know," she mumbled, sounding even more awkward than she already was. Lance ran her hands over the other's shoulders for a brief moment; she then patted her sides and her chest lightly. Katie was startled by this. "W-What are you doing?!" She crossed her arms over her chest. The Latina snapped her fingers, a realization dawning upon her.

"Ah, you're not wearing a bra, are you?" she questioned a bit too loudly, drawing some stares. " _Will you keep it down!_ " The other punched the taller girl's upper arm. "You're making a scene!" she scolded. "Sorry, sorry!" the other waved her hands. "But never mind that, why aren't you wearing one?" she glanced at the shorter girl's chest. "Well, I guess you don't need one yet. But still."

"Shut up!" The younger girl growled. "I just don't want to." Lance raised her hands in a defensive pose. "Hey, sorry. Didn't mean to hit a sore spot, buddy," she looked at the clock perched on the wall.

"Oh man! You still need to change," she lifted up the smaller girl's shirt up, revealing a completely flat chest. The girl- well, _boy_ smacked a stunned Lance's hand away. "S-Stop that! I can do it myself! Weirdo!" He put his shirt back down and gathered his clothes, storming off to the nearest bathroom. Lance was speechless.

Was... Katie a _he_?

Or just flat-chested?

**Author's Note:**

> Katie: (asexuality intensifies)
> 
> Yeah, uh... This was just some weird little scenario that popped in my head lmfao


End file.
